Hermione is married to Draco Malfoy
by dramione38
Summary: Hermione is hurt and betrayed by Harry and Ron. She has kept a secret from them since they met. Sorry, not great at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat on her bed looking at a picture of Harry, Ron and Ginny at the yule ball. Getting frustrated, she threw the picture across the room and it hit a wall and broke. After they defeated Voldemort in their 5th year, they have dropped her as a friend and have bullied her. She was sick and tired of it. Hermione got up and went to her closet, grabbing clothes from her new wardrobe and putting them in her trunk. It was time to go back to Hogwarts.

Hermione was dressed in a lack halter top, black skinny jeans, black heeled boots, and a red mini jacket. Grabbing her trunk and wand, she levitated it down the stairs and put it by the door.

" Mom! It's time to leave! The train is leaving soon!" Hermione yelled to her mother who was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

" Ok, hun. Have fun and tell your dad I said hello. Good luck and tell that husband of yours to come visit on break. I miss him." Jane Granger yelled back.

" I will!" Hermione yelled back, grabbing her trunk and putting it in the taxie.

Everything was quiet on the ride to Kings' Cross station. After paying the driver, Hermione got out and looked around for any muggles. After not finding any, she ran through the platform between 9 and 10. Appearing on the other side, Hermione saw children saying good-bye to their parents and family members before getting on the train with their luggage and their friends to go find a compartment.

Hermione saw her husband, Draco Malfoy, getting on the train with the slytherins and she waited a few minutes before also getting on and going to find them. Coming to the last compartment, Hermione saw Draco and the slytherins laughing.

Hermione opened the compartment door and Pansy sneered," What are you doing here, mud blood?"

" None of you business Parkinson. Anyway, I came to sit here because I can and to find out what teachers are on the train." Hermione growled, sitting down

" Hello, Mia and they are your father and Umbridge. She's a raining terror and trying to sack your father." Draco replied.

Before she could reply, the door slid open and Umbridge sauntered in.

" A gryffindor sitting with the slytherins. 40 poinys off Gryffindor and 2 nights of detention with me. I advise you to go back with the rest of the golden trio, Miss Granger. I will not allow a mud blood to sit with the snakes and poison them." she sneered.

" If you ever call my wife a mud blood again, I will have your head." Draco growled.

" If you ever call my daughter a mud blood again, I will kill you." Snape said, coming in.


	2. Chapter 2

" Wife!?" " Daughter!?" 2 voices shouted from the door.

Everyone turned towards them and saw Harry and Ron.

" Yes, Harry, Ronald. Wife and daughter. Professor Snape is my dad and Draco has been my husband since we were 15. Everywhere I disappeared to, I was either with Draco or my dad. Most likely with Draco. But, you two were just too stupid not to notice it. What do you want?" Hermione answered.

" We want to know why you lied to us." Ron sneered.

" I lied to you? Really? Maybe its the other way around. Did you ever think about that? Maybe the fact that you used me just to get good grades and defeat Voldemort. Well, guess what. Now, you're all on your own. Good luck and have fun." Hermione growled.

"Calm down, hun. You don't need to go off on them." Draco said, pulling Hermione to sit on his lap.

" Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, detention with me tonight after dinner. Draco, make sure Mia doesn't overwork herself too much." Snape said and left.

Harry and Ron sneered at Hermione and the Slytherins before stomping out of the compartment.

" I am so sorry, Mia. I wish they would see that it was necessary to keep everyone safe. I'll talk to them. Good luck, Draco. She has a temper." Ginny smiled before also leaving the compartment.

Umbridge was silent until now.

" I guess I can't do anything about this unless I get the minister's approval. And I will get it. Change into your robes, we will be arriving at the school in 5 minutes." Umbridge looked around and shook her head before going to the front of the train.

" So, I guess you're not a mud blood then? I understand why you hit it during the war, but why still hide it after?" Astoria Greengrass wanted to know along with everyone else.

" Because we didn't know if my dad was going to die and we didn't want everyone harping on us. It was hard enough pretending to hate each other, then with Draco, we also had to pretend to hate each other and got into a lot of fights where even dad wanted to give us detention, but her didn't. We got plenty of detentions from Umbridge, but that time was spent talking and catching up and just being together. Umbridge never watched us anyway. She was always doing Ministry work and didn't bother with us." Hermione explained, still sitting on Draco's lap.

" I get it. You didn't want your friends to turn on you." Daphne, Astoria's older sister, reminiced.

" Exactly. Although, it didn't help much. They still turned on me. The only one who didn't is Ginny." Hermione sighed, leaning into her husbands' embrace.


End file.
